Thermal transfer processes that use radiation to transfer material from a donor element to a receiver element are known. Thermal transfer imaging processes are used in applications such as color proofing, electronic circuit manufacture, the manufacture of monochrome and color filters, and lithography.
Color filters can be manufactured by thermally transferring a layer of colored material from a donor element onto a receiver. Typically, the transferred layer comprises a polymeric material and one or more dyes and/or pigments. The polymeric material can comprise a cross-linkable binder that can be cured to form a more chemically and physically stable layer, one that is less susceptible to damage.
There remains a need, however, to identify catalysts that facilitate consolidation of the films via partial oxidation of organic binders.